The disclosure herein relates to systems, methods, and interfaces for identifying optimal electrical vectors used to deliver therapy to tissue and/or sense signals from tissue. The identified vectors may be used in systems, methods, and interfaces for navigating an implantable electrode to a region of a patient's heart for cardiac therapy.
Electrodes may be used in various systems, apparatus, and methods for medical treatment of a patient. More specifically, electrodes may be located adjacent, or in contact, with tissue (e.g., skin, cardiac tissue, etc.) of a patient to deliver therapy to the tissue of the patient and/or sense signals from the tissue of the patient. Some electrodes may be more effective at delivering therapy than others (e.g., due to location, contact, etc.). Additionally, some of the more effective electrodes may form more effective or optimal electrical vectors for pacing than others.